Beautiful lie
by Juoduma
Summary: One reckless chose and you are in trouble. One night with someone you never expected and you will change your life completely. Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer:** I really do not own DMC and it's characters. They belong to Capcom

**Warnings:** YAOI (don't like - don't read - don't flame)

**Pairings:** NeroxDante

* * *

It was cold winter night. Pure white snow was covering buildings and streets. In the whole city just one place looked alive. It was strip club "Love planet". Music and people talks were heard from there. The other building with neon sign "Devil May Cry" on it was silent like most of buildings. Demon hunter Dante was sitting on his chair and reading magazine. Actually he was trying to do it. He finished it six times already! Finally man dropped magazine on the table and stood up.

"Damn it! It's boring like hell! Hope "Love planet" is open tonight." and he stormed out of the office.

Demon hunter crossed few streets and smiled when he heard music beat.

"Tonight gonna be hot".

When he entered, few girls smiled to him. Finally one of them came up to Dante.

"Welcome back Dante. Long time no see. Which one of us you want tonight?" asked woman.

"Hi Lucy. Well I want... a surprise. Tell me, have you got fresh meat?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then send her to my table"

"But Dante..."

"No 'but'. I'm in a good mood tonight" said he before turning to bar and buying glass of rum. Girls exchanged glances with each other.

"Okay. As you wish Dante." said Lucy and went to room where all girls waited.

Dante grabbed his glass and looked around for free table. Just one was left and he took it. Demon hunter was sipping his drink and looking at dancing girl when man came up to his table. Dante looked at him. He was tall, had white hair (the same as Dante's), cute face and was quite young.

"Sorry kid, this table is full. My girl is about to come, so go search for other."

Younger smirked.

"You are that guy who was looking for 'fresh meat'?"

"The same."

"Then you are waiting for me. I'm only one new here. Name Nero. Are we going to do it here if there are any empty rooms or we are going to your apartment?"

Dante blinked.

"What'a fuck..." He looked around. Few girls were looking at him and giggling.

"I'm waiting for your answer."

"Sit down! We are not going anywhere."

Nero sat.

"Shit... Are you really working here?!"

"Yes. Why not?"

"I never thought that even men can work here."

"Yeah... Okay now tell me, are we going somewhere or what?"

"Hell no! I'm not going to do it with you!"

"But you've already paid."

"WE ARE NOT going to do it! Bring me another glass of rum."

Kid went to bar.

"Shit! What I'm supposed to do now?"

After few seconds Nero came back with two glasses, one for Dante and one for him.

"I put them on your bill."

"I didn't tell that you can buy one for yourself, too."

"But I'm not going to sit here all night and watch how you are getting drunk alone."

Dante didn't answered just sipped his drink. After ten minutes of silence, when Dante's glass was almost empty and alcohol was taking effect, he began to speak.

"Aren't these girls beautiful? You just can't take your eyes of them."

"Yes... Just because of 'girls' I have to work here..."

"What... Why?"

"Until now I had lived in peaceful small city, loved a beautiful girl and thought that she loved me too. Normally we just kissed and held each other's hands. And I never done anything more to her. I not even told that I wanted. But one night she told me that herself. And we did it. That night I thought that there is no man on this earth as happy as I was. But next morning I was woken up by city guards who took me there and told that I had to work there until I would have enough money to pay for commission I had done and they warned me that I wouldn't try to run away 'cause if they find me, would killed me. When I asked what I had done, they replied that my girlfriend came to them that morning and said that I raped her."

Dante lowered his head and took last gulp of drink. He looked back at girls, but this time they weren't so exciting.

"I think it's time for me to go home. Nero," he stood up" it was nice to meet you... Even in this little complicated situation."

"Wait..." and for the first time kid looked at older's eyes. Dante stopped breathing for the moment. That kid's eyes were so blue and deep, that man could think he is looking into deep ocean or right in man's soul. He has never seen eyes like those before.

"Is everything alright?"

"Y...yes. You wanted to say something?"

"Well... I know that I'm just a stranger to you, but... Can I go with you? Just for one night. I can sleep anywhere if you don't have empty beds."

"Why?"

"'Cause... they will be mad. Owner of this hole really doesn't like when clients come out unhappy."

"But wait, if I go out with you everyone there could think that I'm ...aaa... could think something bad about me."

"Don't worry. I know everyone here, can take care of that."

"Well... then I think it's OK then. Let's go." and they walked out of the club.

Then they reached "Devil May Cry" and Nero saw a neon sign on it, he stopped.

"Are you really living here?!"

"Well... yes. Is something wrong?"

"No, but that means that you are demon hunter Dante."

"Oh sorry I didn't tell you my name before."

"I'm lucky. I really wanted to meet you someday."

"Why?"

"Because when I'm done with that 'being bitch' shit I'll get a sword from somewhere and become a demon hunter."

"Not a bad plan kid." laughed older. "Now let's go inside before we froze our asses off."

When they'd entered, first sight in the room was a big mess.

"Oh, sorry about the mess. I really don't like cleaning."

But when he turned to Nero, younger was staring at the wall with Dante's devil arms collection.

"Wow! I haven't expected that you have so many of them."

"It's just half of them. Other half is in my garage."

"Dante can I hold this one?" Nero was pointing at one sword with strange (like motorcycles handle-bar) red hilt.

"Yes, of course. Whatever you want." Nero grabbed it and started to examine. His eyes were shining like kid's who is looking at a candy.

"You like it? Then keep it."

"But..."

"Don't mind it. I haven't learnt how to use it anyway. It's too modern for me."

"Then... Thank you, Dante. I swear, I'll use it to protect people."

"Yeah, I hope so. By the way, do you mind sleeping on the couch? I don't have..."

"Of course, it's okay."

"Then I'm going for blanket and pillow. Bathroom is upstairs."

When Dante came back, Nero was just with his pants - ready for the sleep. First older's thought was that kid is really muscular for his age, but he quickly pushed that thought away. It was wrong to think about the other man like that!

"If you need something, my bedroom is upstairs first door in right. Good night, kid."

"Night..."

Dante didn't know how many - two or three - hours passed but he couldn't sleep. His head was a real mess, bigger than that one downstairs. Hundreds of different thoughts were attacking him, most of them about this night's events.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

"Are you sleeping, Dante?"

"N-no."

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Bedroom's door opened and Nero entered.

"Did something happen?"

"No, nothing. I just couldn't fall asleep, so decided to check, maybe you aren't sleeping, too."

Dante felt how younger sat on the ground and leaned against the bed.

"Yes, I have sleeping problems tonight, too."

After few minutes Dante was first who broke the silence.

"Nero, can I ask you, well... a bit uncomfortable question?"

"Go on."

"Is it very hard to work in a job like you are working now?"

"Hardest part is that you have to do that and act like you want that. Of course it's not that bad if your client is woman. Then you can control situation. But if it's man especially violent one, then you almost have to beg him to do it slowly. If not, next morning you won't be able to walk."

Dante said nothing. He just didn't find the right words.

"How about you, Dante? I bet it's cool to work in a job like yours."

"Not really. Yes, you feel really happy when you save the world, but these jobs aren't frequent. Most of jobs are like this: you go, kill few weak demons and get the pay, which is small like shit. Nothing really exciting."

"But better than working in a strip club."

"Kid, but you are not going to work there the whole life, so calm down."

"You have never been a bitch, and will never be one, so don't tell me what I have to do!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry."

After few minutes of uncomfortable silence Nero stood up. His dark figure was visible in the moon light which was entering through the window. He stood still few seconds then turned around and knelt down on Dante's bed.

"Take me, Dante."

"What..."

"Use me. You don't like men so imagine that you are doing that to woman. Feeling is the same anyway."

"Why?... What are you talking about?..."

"Because you paid for me, let me go home with you and gave me that sword. And... and like it's not enough I think I... might have a little crush on you. So use me. Tomorrow I'll be gone anyway. "

"But I don't want to... I can't use you."

Nero slowly got on top of man.

"Then... Let me use you... Dante..."

Nero started to lower his head, but Dante was faster: he grabbed younger's chin and kissed him roughly.

Finally, after almost twenty seconds, they broke the kiss in need of breath. "As long as you are sure that tomorrow I would be able to walk..." said older.

"You don't have to remind me that." smiled Nero and started to lay small kisses down man's neck. When he reached chest, grabbed the blanket, which was covering older's lower half, and pulled it off of him. Then dropped it somewhere on the ground and with the same hand grabbed man's boxer's waist band and pulled them down too. Nero felt how devil hunter shivered from sudden move. He lowered his head and brushed lips over older's stomach, then chest and finally after reaching his neck, slowly moved near the ear. "Don't be afraid. I don't want to hurt you." whispered he quietly. And somehow Dante really felt better in this unusual situation after Nero's words.

Then younger's lips and tongue started to work on man's upper half: he tasted and touched every inch and muscle of that perfect body. When finally he reached other's cock, started to satisfy him with mouth. Dante was already sweaty from previous teasing, but now his hands were lost in younger's hair and he can't stop himself from moaning.

"Ne... ah... Ne-ro... p-please..."

"Please what? Tell me and I'll do anything..."

"mm... I... I won't last... a-any longer..."

After hearing those words, Nero stopped what he was doing and salivated two his fingers.

"Dante... turn over on your stomach... please..."

Dante did as he was told.

Then Nero slowly pushed one wet finger into other's entrance. Older hissed quietly.

"Please, relax... Everything will be alright." and he started to move. After few seconds younger added second finger. To keep Dante's thoughts away from uncomfortable feeling, with free hand he took other's member and started to stroke it slowly. But after about half of a minute Dante nearly jumped from sudden pleasure jolt.

"AH! Do... that... a-again..."

And Nero again hit that bulge of nerves inside man.

"Ah God... Nero... I need you..."

Younger pulled fingers out and unzipped his pants which were too tight for him long ago. Then he positioned himself at other's entrance and slowly pushed in.

Dante bit pillowslip. But when Nero started to move he couldn't hold anymore and let out pain filled moan. Younger stopped when understood that maybe he was a little too fast. Then put hands around other's chest and whispered "Forgive me. It's just... too hard to hold on for me..."

"Move... I won't brake..."

Nero slowly started to thrust and after few thrusts Dante was moaning again.

"ah... For God's sake! C-can't you... do it fa...faster!" screamed he.

"I-if you wish so..."

And finally after few more powerful thrusts, Dante came screaming Nero's name. But when Nero was sure that Dante was all done, he pulled out without finishing himself.

When Dante recovered his breath, he recognized that something was wrong.

"Kid why... did you do this?..."

"I-I didn't... want to c-come in you... It's n-not very nice feeling... H-hey!... what are you..."

Dante pushed him down on the bed and lowered himself to other's hardness.

"Then come here..." and started to suck it.

Nero was moaning like hell.

"Y-you... ah... don't... h-have... to... AH!"

But Dante was doing it even harder.

"DANTE!" screamed younger and came into other's mouth. Man licked him clearly and lifted himself to kiss other tenderly.

And here were they: both sleeping in messed up bed, in each other's hands.

Next morning came and Dante woke up with felling that something is not right. The presence near him was gone. Nero was gone.

He hoped, almost prayed for God, that younger would be downstairs. But he weren't there.

Demon hunter quickly dressed up and stormed out of office. "Love planet". Yes, of course! How his stupid head hadn't recognized it earlier! Kid has to work here to pay for his crime. But it's okay: Dante will pay for that and then Nero will be his and no one else's.

When he entered club, it was almost empty, just few tired girls who work here were sitting near the bar. He came up to them.

"Good morning girls. Maybe you know where Nero is?"

"He ran away."

"What..."

"He came back from you this morning and said that it was his last night with someone and he is never coming back."

"Do you know where he went?"

"When we asked him, that's what he said 'somewhere where no one can find me'. Sorry Dante, it's all that we know."

"Oh... It's nothing. Everything is okay." said he and on his face appeared fake smile "Well, I think I'm going home then. By the way you really look tired. You should rest. Bye." said Dante and got out of club.

His throat was dry, body numb and thoughts were frozen.

When he entered the office and shut the door, he sat behind the table in his favorite pose: legs on the table. Then grabbed one of his magazines and tried to read it, but couldn't, so just threw it back and closed his eyes.

His face was calm. Small shiny droplet formed in the corner of his right eye.

"Beautiful lie. Just a beautiful lie you fucking bitch..."

* * *

"A Beautiful lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars - the song I was listening when I wrote the end.

Hope you liked this story ^^

And... I'm thinking about sequel to this. But I really don't know. So tell me what you think in review.


End file.
